Amanda (Season 37)
Amanda is a 14-year old female in Danville. She is well known for being really pretty. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She's on the tall side. Amanda is currently dating Phineas. She first appeared in Season 37 in the episode Amanda That New Kid. She leaves town at the beginning of Season 38. Relationships Phineas Flynn Amanda is currently going out with Phineas. She loves him with all her heart. Ferb Fletcher Amanda and Ferb are good friends. Amanda thinks Ferb is pretty cool. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Amanda and Isabella are almost like sisters. They hang out a lot off screen. Buford Van Stomm Amanda isn't really fond out Buford. She wishes that one day she can teach him how to stop bullying. Baljeet Tjinder Amanda is just friends with Baljeet. She seeks his help whenever she's stuck with math equations. Candace Flynn Although Candace hasn't appeared much in Season 37, Amanda and Candace are pretty good friends. Django Brown Amanda doesn't really know who Django is. Irving Du Bois Amanda is friends with Irving. Whenever she wants to see something secret about Phineas, she consults Irving. Bailey Amanda and Bailey are good friends. They don't really talk though. Katherine Amanda is pretty good friends with Katherine. Jenna Amanda and Jenna are just acquainted. They don't really know each other that well. Hannah One of Amanda's best friends. She sticks with her no matter what, although it's not really shown on screen. Lauren Amanda and Lauren are good friends. They hardly ever talk though. Kenzi Amanda and Kenzi are pretty good friends. Tanner Amanda and Tanner are good friends, and they usually joke around with each other. Haven Amanda knows Haven, but they don't talk. Ford Amanda knows Ford, and they sometimes talk. Amanda doesn't know that Ford likes her. Caleb Amanda and Caleb talk a lot. Dylan Amanda doesn't even know who Dylan is. Wesley Amanda and Wesley talk, but she doesn't know Wesley doesn't like her (like-like her). Heidi Amanda and Heidi are good friends. They always play sports together. Kendall Amanda and Kendall are pretty good friends. Maddie Amanda thinks Maddie is gorgeous, so she wants to get to know her well. Olivia Amanda and Olivia really only talk. Appearances Amanda That New Kid Amanda is new in town. When something unexpected happens, she ends up inside Ferb's body, and the boys need to find her. Ferb Cafe Amanda appears in the episode, but doesn't really have much of a role. She accepts the fact Phineas wants to date her. This is when Amanda and Phineas begin going out. Amanda's Inside Story Amanda gets hit with a Sick-Inator, so Phineas and Ferb travel inside her to cure her. Back to Canada Amanda goes to Canada with the Flynn-Fletchers so she can play in a hockey game. The Phineas and Ferb Choice Awards Amanda is one of the audience members. Amanda's Party Amanda hosts an all-night party and invites all of her friends. Haven and the Crystal Platypus Amanda is the score keeper for Phineas and Ferb's ping pong game. Perry's Biggest Mission Yet Amanda is among one of the few to ride the ice cream rocket. Loudest Day Ever Amanda attends Phineas and Ferb's loud concert. Oh Where Is My Toolbox? Amanda is one of the few friends who helps search for Phineas and Ferb's lost toolbox. Bailey Strikes Gold Amanda helps Bailey stop Doofenshmirtz from getting the gold, along with a few other friends. Who's Your Leader? Amanda is one of Cassie's friends in the crowd at city hall. Phineas and Ferb: VeggieTales in Town Amanda meets the veggies. When the Cake Ran Out Amanda makes a cake for everyone, but her friends go haywire. Shine Bright Like a Baljeet Amanda watches the Baljeet clip show. Amanda's Mountain Adventure, Part 1 Amanda offers to retrieve Danville's prized cabbage atop Mount Danger. Amanda's Mountain Adventure, Part 2 Amanda continues her quest for the cabbage, but now needs to fight Doofenshmirtz for it. Introducing Kendall Amanda witnesses Kendall's arrival in town. Meet Maddie and Olivia Amanda witnesses the arrival of Maddie and Olivia. The Starvation Games: Throwing Ice Amanda makes a surprise appearance when Doofenshmirtz asks for people to be on his team. Clip Shows Solve Everything Amanda appears in one of the clips. Mentions An Evening with Buford and Baljeet Amanda is mentioned by Baljeet, he says she's cool and beautiful. Rise of the Mutant Hamsters Amanda is mentioned by Phineas when him and Ferb build the moon simulator. Sun Go Bye-Bye? Amanda is mentioned by Phineas, because he mentions going to Canada with her. Katherine and the Big One Amanda is mentioned by Ferb when he tells Phineas to build a love magnet for him and Amanda. Category:Season 37 Category:Characters Category:Fan-Fiction Characters Category:Fanon Works Category:Elimination Show Category:Episodes